


First Date Nerves

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: She felt nervous as she looked at the clock to see it was a little after eight, Allison would be there in almost twenty minutes.





	First Date Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Allison/Kira - first date

Kira’s clothes were thrown all over her room as she desperately looked for something to wear, her eyes going to the clock every few minutes. She had tried on four outfits and was quickly running out of time before Allison arrived to pick her up for their first date, and as she looked at the two shirts in her hands, she was beginning to regret turning down Lydia’s offer to help her find an outfit. 

She felt nervous as she looked at the clock to see it was a little after eight, Allison would be there in almost twenty minutes. Kira threw the shirts aside and dug around her dresser again before settling on a plaid skirt and a red tank. She searched until she found her leather jacket and pulled it on. 

The doorbell rang as she was finishing her makeup. She grabbed her lip gloss and slipped it into her purse before racing towards the door before her parents could get there. 

Kira took a couple of deep breaths before opening the door to reveal a smiling Allison. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Allison greeted, her eyes flicking down Kira’s body. “You look good.”

Kira could feel her cheeks flush and she looked down at the ground. “Th-thank you. You too.” She looked back up at Allison a second later, feeling slightly less nervous than she did before. “Ready to go eat?”

Allison nodded and reached out taking, Kira’s hand. “Yeah.”


End file.
